Our baby girl
by wonderland1901
Summary: Carlisle and Esme go hunting and stumble upon a gruesome scene. There they find a small little bundle who finds her way into the heart of seven vampires...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**So, my newest obsession? Wonderland by Ke$ha.**

**Anyway! Onward with the story!**

_**Esme's POV**_

I'm Esme Cullen. I'm a hundred year old vampire. OK, I'm not quite a hundred yet. There's one thing I want more than anything...A baby. When I was human, I had a child. A boy but he died after his birth. I jumped off a cliff, I couldn't bear the pain of losing my son. Carlisle found me and my barely beating heart in the morgue and changed me. Three days later I awoke to the love of my life as a vampire.

Before Carlisle changed me, he changed a seventeen year old boy. He'd been dying of the Spanish Influenza. His parents had already been taken by the disease. His name was Edward. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. He had bronze hair and his eyes were the same as Carlisle's. Light butterscotch. I learned over time that, once the blood began to leave your system your eyes turned black and the blood lust was harder to control.

A few years after I was changed, Rosalie was changed. Edward left too. He stayed away for about a decade. A few years after Rose's change came Emmett's. Edward had returned to us as well. For awhile it was just the five of us, then Alice and Jasper joined us.

Edward, Alice and Jasper all had extra abilities. We were all given venom coated teeth, amazing speed and strength. Edward could read thoughts of those all around him. Jasper could feel and manipulate the emotions of people around him. Alice could see the future, but once someone's mind would change so would the vision.

That leads us to today. We live in Portland, Oregon. Our house is a two story, six bedroom.

" Something's about to happen. I just can't see exactly what yet.", Alice rubbed her temples. She's been getting visions where she could only tell we were happy. She couldn't see why and it was annoying her.

" I need to hunt. Care to join me my love?", Carlisle held his hand out for me to grab. I gently took his hand in my own and we ran into the woods at top speed.

We'd been hunting for about three hours when the wind shifted. The scent of human blood filled the air. Luckily Carlisle and I weren't hunting any longer. We looked at each other and ran towards the scent. My gasp was the only thing to be heard as we arrived at the scene. Blood was smeared in the grass, on trees, everywhere. The only thing that broke our trance was a quiet whimper. So quiet, I almost couldn't hear it. I walked towards the sound. A small little basket was sitting near a tree trunk. A white and pink blanket covering it. I gently eased the blanket down and gasped at the sight before me.

A tiny baby was laying in the basket. A head full of dark hair covered the top of it's head. The infant's eyes were closed and it's tiny little fists shaking from the cold weather. The baby was only wearing a diaper. I grabbed the blanket and wrapped the child. A small, little name on the edge of the Blanket caught my eye. 'Isabella Marie'. I held her close to me. Her tiny hand closed over my finger. Her tiny little eyes opened. A very dark blue..Of course they would change. She couldn't be more than four weeks old.

" Carlisle..." I whispered. He walked over to where I was. He saw Isabella and gasped.

" Esme, where did you find her?", he asks.

" In the basket. Carlisle we can't leave her out here. She'll freeze to death. She only has a diaper.", I pleaded.

" She's a human infant Esme. It's too dangerous.", He explained.

" She'll be the most loved child on the face of the planet. Carlisle, she's mine already. I can't...Please Carlisle. Please.." I begged. He looked at me for a long time.

" Well, we should go introduce the others to the newest Cullen." He gives in. I break out into a huge smile. I hand her over to him. He smiles as soon as she touches his arms. " The newest Cullen indeed."

He carried her all the way home. Only taking his eyes off her too smile at me. She's fallen asleep in his arms. Her little fingers wrapped around this pinky.

**So what did you think? Next up, meeting the family!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**So, how's everyone doing? Thank you to those who review. I'll post a pic of baby Bella, her nursery and the first thing she wears. **

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

**~!~**

_**Carlisle's POV**_

I couldn't believe it. I had a newborn daughter now. I never thought in my whole vampire existence that I'd be rocking my baby daughter to sleep. It doesn't matter that she's not biologically mine. I'm her daddy.

Isabella was so beautiful. Her dark hair, her dark blue eyes. Her cute little button nose and bow shaped lips. Her eyelids were a pale lavender. Her cheeks were flamed with color though. I held her tightly to me. Her tiny little fingers were wrapped around my pinky. They just barely fit all the way around.

I looked up and saw the house. The kids rushed out and their mouths fell open when they saw Isabella.

" Carlisle! I-is that a human? An infant?", Jasper growled.

" Jasper, her family was killed in the woods. We couldn't leave her there. She can't be more than a few weeks old. She's a Cullen now.", Esme said in a tone that held finality. I held the baby closer to me.

" Oh my gosh! Think of all the shopping I can do! She is going to be the most spoiled baby in all of the pacific northwest!" Alice squealed. Rose looked upset, Jasper was mad, Emmett was...Staring at the baby weirdly and Edward was smiling slightly.

" Bella is a member of this family now. She's here to stay.", I quietly said. Her little yes fluttered open and her lips made a small little 'O' as she yawned. I ran my finger down her cheek. Jasper's face softened. " She's my daughter already."

**~!~**

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm sorry it's pretty late too. I've been addicted to my sims 3...**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**~!~**

_**Esme's POV- BELLA IS 6 MONTHS OLD NOW**_

These past six months have been some of the best. Alright they've been the best. Bella has Carlisle wrapped around her fingers. Yes I said Bella. Emmett thought that Isabella was to old fashioned and long, so he started call her Bella and it stuck.

About two weeks after we brought Bella into the family I snapped at Rose. She'd been trying to take over the mother part. She apologized for days after that. I have never been one to snap at people.

Jasper has grown to love Bella and finally accepts her. Alice of course has shopped and bought way more than Bella will ever need.

I hear high pitched giggles. I immediately know it's my little girl. Walking into the living room I see Carlisle tickling her sides. Huge smiles on both their faces. Bella hasn't been a happy camper lately. Her baby teeth are starting to come in. She's started eating baby food now too instead of formula.

Just last week she was sitting up by herself. It makes me sad that she's growing up so fast. We're keeping a scrapbook for when she gets older.

She's starting to crawl too. If I could cry I would have been the first time she did it. She tumbled over herself though. So instead I'd laughed. Bella was only six months old and we could already tell she'd be clumsy.

She loves listening to Edward play the piano for her. He's definitely the most protective other than Carlisle and I.

" Carlisle, she just ate. Be careful not to make her sick.", I warned.

" I know, we're just having some bonding time before her nap.", he shrugs. Everyone else was out hunting, Carlisle and I hunted yesterday.

" You know, it's been awhile since we had mommy daddy bonding time.", I told him. His head snapped up and he smirked.

" Guess what time it is Bella-a-boo? Nap time.", he picked her up and carried her to the nursery.

Ten minutes later mommy and daddy time began...

**~!~**

**So, what did you think?**

**So there's a story I really really like here on FF...**

**Realize by Goo82**

**Summary: Edward is a hot up and coming actor and Bella is his ever faithful best friend and personal assistant. Bella's feeling Edward have changed, but he is oblivious to her feelings. With the help of her friends, will she get the courage to tell him...**

**This story is rated M. But it's really really good!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. **

**~!~**

_**Carlisle's POV- Bella is 1**_

" Dada!", Bella called through her baby monitor. I get up off the couch and walk into her nursery. Her hair has grown a lot since she was six months old. It covers the entire top of her head and curls. Not like majorly but like little ringlets. Her big brown eyes light up when they see me and it immediately brings a smile to my face.

She raises her arms up, wanting me to pick her up. The others were out hunting.

She lays her head on my chest and snuggles closer. I lay with her on the couch and watch silently as her thumb subconsciously moves into her mouth and her eyelids flutter until they close and a quiet snore comes from the back of her throat. Bella usually wakes up and wants me. Then as I'm holding her she'll fall back asleep. I rub her back lightly and smile. It's been one hell of a year. Bella's made it so much more better.

I carefully stand up, careful not to shift her weight. I carry her back into the nursery and lay her down in her crib. She looks so peaceful sleeping. I grab her favorite blanket and cover her up.

" Dada.", she murmurs. I smile. Bella talks in her sleep. We found this out when she first started talking.

She's close to walking. If she's holding onto something she can take a few steps before falling. My baby girl is growing up way to fast. It seems like just yesterday we brought her to meet the kids...

**~!~**

**So what did you think? I'm thinking that every new chapter it's gonna skip six months ahead. Is that a good idea? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**~!~**

_**Esme's pov- Bella is eighteen months old**_

" Isabella Marie Cullen! What have I told you about saying that word?", Carlisle scolded our eighteen month old daughter.

" Bad.", she frowns.

" Yes, it's bad. Who did you hear that word from?", her little face scrunches up.

" Em-Em.", she points to Emmett. He sinks further into the couch. He wasn't expecting his little sister to rat him out.

" Emmett, we've told you, you need to be careful about what you say around her. She's going through that phase where she repeats everything she's heard.", I sigh.

Last week stumbling around the house yelling dammit. Carlisle almost killed Jasper. All of the sudden Bella drops her bag of goldfish crackers.

" SHIT!", she yells and stomps her foot. Carlisle and I sigh.

" Bella if you say that word one more time, you're going to be put in time out.", Carlisle warns. Bella's big brown eyes fill up with tears.

" Daddy, I sowwy.", she sniffles and his face falls. He feels bad. He scoops Bella into a hug. Suddenly she looks over to Emmett and sticks her tongue out at him. I have to cover my mouth to keep the giggles from escaping.

Our baby girl has her daddy wrapped around her fingers. She's a good actress too.

" Evil little demon child.", Emmett murmurs. Rosalie hits him upside the head.

" Daddy, Wosie hit me!", Emmett uses baby talk.

" What's wrong with your normal voice Emmett?", Carlisle raises and eyebrow.

" Well, it worked when Bella did it.", He shrugs. Carlisle just shakes his head.

Bella stumbled her way over to me on her tiny little legs. I picked her up and snuggled her into the crook of my neck. Ten minutes later her light snores were sounding in my ear. I change her into her PJ's and put her to bed. It's nine o'clock, later than when she usually goes to bed.

I walk into Carlisle and I's room. I lay down on the bed and sigh.

" She's growing up to fast." I mumble.

" Got that right, love.", He leans over and kisses my neck. His lips travel up until they meet mine in a long passionate kiss.

He gives me a look and our clothes are discarded in only a few seconds...

**~!~**

**So what did you think? Did you like it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**~!~**

_**Emmett's POV- BELLA IS TWO YEARS OLD**_

Well, how to describe the past six months...Bella has been a little devil. She gets into everything, she's climbing up the stairs when no ones watching. Hell, just last week I found her playing in the toilet. Literally, she was sitting in the toilet bowl playing with her bath toys. Those were bleached, even if the toilet was probably one of the cleanest things in our house. (since we don't go to the bathroom)

" Bell-a-boo! It's bath time!", I called down the hallway. There was no response so I searched for her scent. She was in mine and Rosie's room. My mouth dropped. She had makeup all over herself, and she'd torn apart all the drawers to the dressers. Even the ones containing adult playtime toys. I hurry up and put everything away before picking Bella up and taking her to the bathroom.

" All right Squirt. Time for a bath.", I started undressing her when she smacked my hand away.

" No! No baf!", she crossed her arms.

" You know the rules Bella. No hitting. And you need a bath. Your all dirty, so c'mon. I'll even but bubbles in there for you.", the bubbles got her to undress quickly. I lifted her into the tub and started cleaning her off. I wet her hair, I turned around to grab her strawberry shampoo and when I turned back around...She was gone.

I sighed. How in the hell can a two year old get away from a vampire?

" Bella! Let's go, it's bathtime!", I sighed and ran a hand over my face. All the sudden a small little naked thing runs past me giggling. I try and grab her, but she slips out of my hands because she's covered in water and soap. My mouth drops, that little sneak! She knew exactly what to do!

" ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR NAKED LITTLE BUTT OUT HERE, YOUR IN TIME OUT!", I yelled. She walked over to me, tears in her eyes and sniffling. My heart broke. I picked her up and carried her back to the bathtub. After she was all clean I put her in her PJ's.

" I'm sorry I yelled at you Bells. But when I say you need a bath, you have to do what I say.", She puts her head on my chest and nods. Soon she's snoring quietly and I carry her to her room. We recently got her a toddler bed and she loved it. The only thing she loved more was her daddy.

" Hey Emmett, have a fun time playing catch?", Alice asks with a grin. I growl at her and the whole family bursts into laughter.

**~!~**

**So, what did you think? Did you like it? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**So, who went and bought Breaking Dawn Part 2? I DID! I got the limited edition two movie set it's got the Breaking Dawn part 1 extended edition with it. LET ME TELL U! AH-MAY-ZIIIINGGG!**

**Anyway let's get back to some cute baby Bella**

**~!~**

_**Alice's POV- BELLA IS 3 NOW**_

I've come to learn that my precious baby sister is nothing like me at all. SHE HATES SHOPPING! We took her to the mall and all she did was cling to Esme or Carlisle. Then after only three hours she started crying! She threw a huge tantrum when we tried to get her to try clothes on.

" Carlisle, maybe we should look into enrolling Bella in pre-school.", Esme said from her and Carlisle's room.

" She's a little too young isn't she? She's only three.", Carlisle said. It was funny, everyone knew he was the most nervous about her going to school.

" Most children are being sent at the age of two now. Plus, Bella needs some friends. We can't keep her around the house all the time. She'll become a very shy girl.", Esme tried to persuade him.

Carlisle didn't say anything for awhile. He then took a huge breath.

" Fine, we'll start looking into schools. But she's going to nothing but the best. It has to be an all girls school too. I don't want little boys getting any ideas.", Carlisle growls.

" Daddy! Mommy!", Bella screamed. It must have been another nightmare. She's been getting those lately. She won't tell anyone what they're about. She's just closes her eyes and shakes her head when we ask.

I get ready for Jazzy to come home, if you know what I mean. Only one hour seven minutes and thirty five point two seconds before he gets home.

**~!~**

**Soooo, what did you think? Who's POV should be next? Do you think Bella she be enrolled in school in the next chapter and if so, what kind of school? All girls or Coed? Anyway, until next time...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**Ok, so I wasn't going to do and Edward POV just yet. I wanted to wait a little while longer but luckily for you guys a chapter idea popped into my head. Of course this chapter focused on E and B more than the others. So let's get to it...**

**~!~**

_**Edward's POV- Bella is 3 ½**_

Why do I feel so protective of her? Why does my dead heart feel like it can beat whenever she's around? I've been a vampire for more than one hundred years and never have I felt like this. It's all new to me. As the others are wishing for her to never grow up, I can't wait until she does. Don't ask me why, I have no idea. It confuses me so much. Of course I take out that frustration on my piano. All the confusion and protectiveness have gone into my newest composition, Bella's Lullaby.

As I sit playing the lullaby, I hear little tiny footsteps following the sound of the piano. The door opens and Bella steps inside. I turn around on the bench and smile gently at her. I pat the empty part of the bench and she runs over. I help her up and start playing again. Her face is mesmerized. She stares at my fingers gliding across the keys. Her big brown eyes are wide. I finish the song, holding the last note for eight counts.

" Did you like it?", I ask her. Her small little body turns towards me.

" It was so bootiful.", she giggles then starts pressing random keys. I show her how to do Mary Had a Little Lamb and Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. We stayed in the piano room until the sun went down and Esme came to get Bella ready for bed. She has a big day tomorrow. Her first day of school. No doubt it would be hard on all of us. We were all so used to having her around all the ti\me, now she'd be gone for four hours five days a week.

I go to my room and listen to Debussy, Claire De Lune... Why does Bella make me feel different?

**~!~**

**Did you like the chapter? Alright time for a vote! Who's POV should the next Chapter be in?**

**Jasper**

**Rosalie**

**Bella**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**All right so the winner for the POV is Jasper! **

**~!~**

_**Jasper's POV- Bella is four**_

" Jazzy we should get ice cream.", Bella tells me. We're walking to my car, I've just picked Bella up from kindergarten. Yep, kindergarten, the kid skipped right through pre-school.

She goes to Portland Advanced Academy For Girls.( A/N: as you probably know, this isn't real.) She's got straight A's.

" Didn't Dad say no ice cream today?", I raise a brow at her.

" Um...We don't have to tell him. It can be our little secret.", she tries to wink at me but it just looks like she's twitching.

" Do you have homework?"

" Yes, stupid history. Stupid teacher says ' Everyday we make a new part of history'. Jazz I think she's crazy.", Bella complains. I bust out laughing.

" Bella, history is awesome. Like the Civil war or World War One. What about World War Two? Battle of the Bulge? Little Big Horn? Pearl Harbor?", My grown man-child came out.

" Jasper, I'm only in Kindergarten.", she states and rolls her eyes. " Plus, the eleven years war was the best. Nobody does rebellion like the Irish.",

" The Irish didn't win though.", I told her confused.

" They put up a good fight though Jazzy.", she giggles. The kid is too smart for her own good.

I shake my head. In the end I buy her ice cream, Carlisle argues with me, and Alice tells me I'm not getting laid for the next month. Seriously? All because I bought her- CRAP!

" Bella! Emmett's jeep is not a jungle gym! Stop trying to climb in the sunroof!", I yell. I shouldn't of bought her ice cream.

**~!~**

**New vote!**

**Who's POV nxt?**

**Bella or Rosalie?**

**Also what's your favorite part in each of the movies? **

**Here are mine...**

**Twilight: Their first kiss which leads to the first night they spend together.**

**New Moon: When Jasper tells Bella happy birthday at the beginning.**

**Eclipse: The very beginning of the movie.**

**Breaking Dawn pt 1: In the extended version where Jacob throws the bowl and Rosalie gets food in her hair.**

**Breaking Dawn pt 2: The very end where Edward is seeing her thoughts for the first time and then it shows the book saying 'Forever'. (I cry)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait but I had a very horrible day yesterday and today is majorly depressing. **

**My friend from cheer leading died last night in a car crash. It happened at around nine o'clock at night. I found out at about 11. The whole school was quiet. You could hear the cries coming from her closest friends. Her locker was decorated. I was so upset, I'm still upset. So I'm sorry if this chapter isn't to it's full potential. **

**Anyway, here's your chapter**

**~!~**

_**Rosalie's POV- Bella is 4 ½**_

"Bella, you're not allowed to watch that movie.", I took the DVD from her. It was Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

" But Rosie! I want to watch it!", she pouts and crosses her arms. Emmett strolls over and throws Bella over his shoulder and takes the DVD from my hand.

" C'mon Rose, lighten up! She's only four once. Now, I'll go gets some blankets and you put the movie in squirt.

" Carlisle and Esme are going to be so pissed if she has nightmares Emmett. They just started going away,", I growled at him.

Twelve screams, two hours and a bowl of popcorn later Bella is shivering in fear on the floor. She's crying so hard that her cheeks are red and her little nose reminds me of Rudolph. I pick her up and glare at Emmett.

It's fourty five minutes before she stops crying and falls asleep. I gently change her into her PJ's and put her in bed.

It's about midnight. Everyone is in their rooms having alone time. Including Emmett and I. We aren't paying any attention to anything besides each other so we don't notice the bedroom door open.

" EMMIE! STOP YOU'RE HURTING ROSIE!", She yells. Emmett covers us with the blankets and sits there looking horrified. Bella picks up one of my stilettos and hits Em over the head with it.

" I'm telling on you Emmie! You hurt Rose and now you have to go in time out!", she yells and stomps out of the room. " Mommy! Daddy! Em was being bad to Rose! He hurted her!", she yells taking off towards Carlisle and Esme's room.

Let's just say we didn't get to finish what we started and we're both grounded until further notice...

**~!~**

**Like I said guys, sorry if it sucks. I have a legit reason though so you can't go getting pissed at me. Next chapter- Bella's pov her 5th birthday.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. As I said before, my friend died a few days ago. Yesterday was her calling hours and her funeral was today. It was so hard. She was only a year older than me, she was just barely seventeen. **

**So without further ado...**

**~!~**

_**Bella's POV- 5 years old**_

Stupid Emmie, Stupid Jazzy! They wouldn't let me play the xbox with them. Then they told Mommy that I needed a nap. I'll show them!

I sneak into Emmie and Rosie's room. I put a bunch of fake spiders on the bed. They look real. Then, I put toothpaste in their shampoo bottle.

I run down the hall to Jazzy and Ali's room. I take Jazz's cell phone and drop it in the toilet. Then I remove the bottom of his bed. That way it'll fall when he gets on it, but not right away.

I run out to the garage with Em and Jazz's keys. I carefully turn both their radios up all the way. I look at their car tires and smirk. I take one of Rosie's tools and poke holes in their tires. I'm giggling a lot.

It's two hours before they go to their cars.

" WHAT THE HELL!", I hear Emmett yell. I smile, Jasper repeats the same thing as Emmett and I can't hold back my giggle. Somehow they hear me. They're right in front of me in a blink of an eye. They look really really mad.

" Did you do it Bella?", Jasper asks. I slowly nod my head.

" WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU BELLA? THAT'S MY CAR! MY BABY! YOU KNOW WHAT? GO TO YOUR ROOM AND DON'T COME OUT FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT.", Emmett yells. I let out a sob and run to my room. Mommy and Daddy aren't home. Neither are Rose,Ali and Edward.

Jasper and Emmett make me stay in my room. They don't even give me dinner.

" Jasper!Emmett!Bella!", Daddy is finally home. I run downstairs and cry into his shirt when he hugs me.

" Bella? What's wrong?", Daddy's eyes widen

" E-Emmie and J-Jazzy yel-yelled at me. Th-they didn't let me o-o-out of my room.", I sobbed. My tummy rumbled then too.

" Did you get dinner?", he asks. I shake my head. He looks at the time and growls. He sets me on a stool in the kitchen before leaving. He comes back, Emmett and Jasper next to him.

" You don't feed her, you yell at her for a joke and you keep her in her room the entire day. She's five! You deserved to have her do that stuff. You ignored her all day. You two will apologize then you'll be cleaning the entire house including the yard and garage. Get to it!", Dad pushes them foreward.

" Sorry Bella.", they say at the same time. I nod and they start cleaning. Daddy makes me spaghetti.

By the next day everything is fine and Em, Jazzy and me are not mad at eachother anymore. They're my big brothers they're supposed to be mean.

~!~

Once again sorry for the crappy chapter. My excuse is up at the top.

FOLLOW,FAVORITE AND REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Sorry for the long ass wait. I honestly forgot I hadn't posted a chapter in awhile. **

**~!~**

**Bella's POV- 16 YEARS OLD... Almost 17**

It's no secret that I'm adopted. It's also no secret that my siblings are...TOGETHER. What the big secret is that my family is a family of vampires, myself excluded. I want to be a vampire but we decided to wait until the big move. We're moving from our cold home in Alaska to a rainy home in Forks, Washington. Once there I will be bitten by my father. The transformation will occur and I shall be a vampire. Wallah!

I bet your wondering how I found out about them. Well it went a little something like this...

**Flashback- 6 years old**

" Why do birds fly?", I ask Daddy.

" Their bones are very light and they have wings.", he answers simply.

" Why can Emmie run really fast?"

" Because he's a v-Athlete."

" What's a v-Athlete?", I raise one of my eyebrows,

" Bella, we're special. You know that right?", I nod. " We aren't like you, we've been around a lot longer than you. We don't eat the same food as you. We're different. Now what I'm going to tell you is a secret. A secret only the family can know. Is that understood?", I nod again. " Bella, we are vampires. Not like in the movies though. We only drink animals and we don't burn in the sunlight... "

" Oooohhhhhh!", I say. The whole family is in the room now.

" I-it doesn't bother you?", Jasper asks.

" No, it's soooo cool! Can I be a vampire?", I start jumping in my seat.

" Not right now sweetheart. You have to be older.", Mommy says.

**END**

Great huh! Yeah, not. That was ten years ago...Ten years of human reactions...Ten years of sleeping, eating...Going to the bathroom. Let's just say I can't wait until I'm immortal.. Plus, human boys are annoying...Edw- vampire boys are awesom...

**~!~**

**Yes I know, big time jump...But, Bella has a crush on Edward...**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

~!~

**Edward's POV**

These past two years, I... I've fallen for Bella. It's wrong. Carlisle and Esme, god if they knew, I wouldn't even have time to see the fire before they threw me in. If I don't take my chances, I could end up regretting it for eternity.

I could already see our future in my head. The wedding, the honeymoon. I'd take her to Isle Esme, we'd swim in the ocean and under waterfalls. We'd stay up all night making love to each-other until the sun came up. We'd hunt together in the woods, then shower together afterwords when we were covered in dirt and blood.

" Edward! What is going on in your mind? You've been staring out the window for the past hour?", Bella laughed.

" About the future.", I simply replied. She smiled shyly at me. Then she grabbed my hand and dragged me to my piano. I immediately started playing her lullaby. She sat next to me, as the song came to an end, I turned my head to look at her. Before I knew it, our lips were touching.

She ran a hand through my hair. I pulled her closer. I loved her even more than before.

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?", A voice shouted. Bella and I jumped away from each other. Her father standing in the doorway.

~!~

Sorry for the long wait. I can't promise that it won't be as long for the next one. I'm in my last semester of the year at school. I need all A's so I can finally get my tattoo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**~!~**

**Carlisle's POV**

He was kissing her. On the lips. Not only that but his tongue was shoved halfway down her throat. They jumped away as I yelled at screamed at them. They just sat there and listened they didn't sat anything, they didn't do anything. They just sat there. I growled in anger and walked out of the room and headed into my office. I needed to cool down. That didn't stop my vampire hearing though.

" Bella, what we did was stupid. You're a human, I'm a vampire. It just wouldn't work.", Edward sighed.

" You're joking right? I'll be a vampire soon. It would work if we just trusted ourselves to be with each other.", Bella's voice was strained.

" God damn it, Bella. We can't be together. You need to understand that. I'm scared that with one wrong move, I'll literally crush you. I can't actually kiss you how I'd like because I'd hurt you. You're in danger constantly by being with me."

" I'm in danger no matter what, Edward! I live in a house with seven vampires. I know things humans aren't allowed to know. I also know that I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since I started high school. But, if this is what you want. Then you have it. I won't bother you anymore. I'll learn to get over you.", I heard Bella's light footsteps lead her out of the house. She then sped away in her new car.

I'd never seen her act like that. She usually stays, even if she is mad. She resolves her problems. This time, she isn't figuring out a way to help herself. She's just running away from her problems. I can tell everything is changing. Some things may be good, but I can tell there's going to be a hefty amount of bad.

~!~

There you have it, chapter numero catorce... (PS that means number fourteen)

Review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**I've decided to put up two chapters in one day. Maybe I'll even give you a third one. **

**~!~**

**3rd person POV**

Rain splashes against the road. The thumping of the drops hitting the road is loud. It's even louder hitting glass. Bella listens to the sounds of the rain hitting the windshield of her car. She knew it was risky telling Edward her feelings, but they just slipped out. She had ruined everything. She messed up the Cullen family, just by being found in the woods that day years ago. Or at least that's what she thought.

Driving down the curvy roads near her home, Bella doesn't pay attention. She knows these roads like the back of her hand. She could maneuver her way through with her eyes closed. Though it was a particularly rainy night. She took it as a sign. Nature was showing her that she messed up. What Bella didn't expect, was for another car to be traveling on the road. She didn't expect the person's car to be going ninety miles an hour. She sure as hell didn't expect for the other driver to lose control of his or her car. She didn't expect to get in a crash.

But, everyone says to expect the unexpected. Before she realizes it, a red minivan runs headfirst into her Ferrari. Bella dances on the edge of consciousness. When looking down at her hands, she sees they're covered in blood. Blood that's seeping from the wound in her stomach. She grasps the piece of thick glass, cutting herself more in the process, and pulls it from her wound. The blood pours out more and she finally loses consciousness. Not before saying a silent goodbye to her family though. Memories flash through her mind.

The first day of preschool.

Her daddy reading her a bedtime story when she was five.

Edward attempting, but failing at teaching her to play the piano.

Emmett, being Emmett.

Rose and Ali helping her get ready for the first school dance.

Prom dress shopping with her Mom.

Kissing Edward...

Falling even more in love with him..

As paramedics arrive on the scene, the other driver is going hysterical. He tries to keep pressure on the young girls wounds, but the blood is just leaking through his fingers. She's pale, sickly pale. He can't move her from the car, she has at least three broken bones. He doesn't want to risk hurting her even worse.

She's carefully removed from the car. The medics put her on oxygen immediately. The firemen and police men block off the road. Directing the nosy people away from the scene. The man is sitting in an ambulance crying. He knows he may have just killed this girl. A girl who had her whole life ahead of her. A girl who has just been rushed to the hospital, while he sits there with only minor cuts and bruises.

The Cullens sit in the living room, oblivious to what is going on just a few minutes away. They sit, trying to think of where Bella may have gone and if they should search for her or let her cool off first. A knock on the door actually startles them. Carlisle goes to the door and puts on his best fake smile. He opens the door, a deputy from the police department is standing on their porch in the pouring rain.

" There's been an accident.", he tells Carlisle. Edward is wallowing in his own guilt, not paying any mind to what's going on through the cop's head. Alice is searching the future for places Bella may go. Jasper is dealing with all the emotions in the room.

" What sort of accident? Does the hospital need me?", Carlisle asks carefully.

" You do need to get to the hospital. All of you do, Bella's been in a car accident. It's not looking good, I'm so sorry.", a tear slips from the cop's eye. The Cullens rush past the deputy and into their cars, speeding towards the hospital.

The waiting room was eerily quiet. The OR doors open and a doctor appears.

" Bella had four broken ribs. One of which splintered into her lung causing it to collapse. There was major amount of internal bleeding. A broken right knee and a broken left arm. Luckily she was wearing her seat belt so there isn't any damage to her spinal cord or her neck. We had to revive her three times in the ambulance alone and another time here at the hospital. We got her stabilized but the next twenty four hours are critical. Right now, we just hope and pray she wakes up.. She's in a coma. I'll leave you to process this information.", the doctor walks away. Everyone sits there stunned, not knowing how to react other than sadness.

They took turns going in and out of Bella's room. Each of them gasping the first time they saw her. She was covered head to to in cuts, and bruises. Not to mention the plaster that donned two of her limbs. All they could do know I pray that they are lucky and Bella wakes up...

**~!~**

**You guys probably saw that coming. Review! We're almost at 100 reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**~!~**

**3rd person pov**

Carlisle stood staring at Bella. She looked so young, just lying there helpless. It'd been a month. One month of nothing but tests. He hadn't seen her big brown eyes in a month. Hadn't heard her laugh, seen her try to beat Emmett at video games. She missed her prom. Her senior year had just started yet she was condemned to a bed. Not even a comfortable one, a stiff, sanitary bed.

Edward hadn't spoken since the night of the accident. He blamed himself, he hated himself. He just sat in his room and remembered the kiss they shared, then he remembered how he ran her off. All because he was scared. He knew he should have told Carlisle to suck it up. He knew he should have told Bella how special she was, how much she meant to him.

Carlisle walks into Edward's room. He watches as his adopted son stares at a picture of Bella.

" She wouldn't want to be there. She hates hospitals, it's her own personal hell there. What if that's why she isn't waking up?", He was talking mostly at himself, but Carlisle could see he was also talking to him. Carlisle went into the hospital the next day. He talked with the doctor, wanting to know if it was possible to have Bella at home. He was a doctor, he knew what he was doing.

Due to his begging and medical degree, Bella would be at home withing an hour. They would set up heart monitors, and IV drips. Esme sat back and watched as Bella was moved from the hospital to their home. Her family was being torn apart. A family one hundred plus years in the making.

" Can we change her?", She whispered into her husband's ear.

" I don't know, I've never had to bite a coma patient.", he shrugs. " I just wanted her home, where she belongs. We'll take each day as it comes.", he tells Esme. She nods and kisses his cheek before kissing their daughter's forehead.

" Please Bella, please wake up.", Esme whispered into her youngest daughter's ear and walked out of the room, dry sobbing the whole way.

~!~

Let's get it to 100 reviews people!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...

So... Two reviews until 100 reviews! Anyway, I'm addicted to this tv show called Roswell. It's an old series, the first episode came out in 1999. How many of you have seen it? Don't you think it's amazing?

~!~

3rd person POV

Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Time, it passed by slowly. Well, at least it seemed like it. Carlisle and Esme were to scared to hunt, they feared their daughter would flat-line if they left. Emmett wasn't his cheery self. Jasper, he had to feel the grief of seven other people as well as himself. Alice kept trying to search into Bella's future, but all she saw was black. Rose, she was occupying herself. She'd started building and taking apart cars. Edward, he sat by Bella's side and didn't move unless to kiss her hand or cheek.

The house was as silent as ever. It hadn't been this silent since...It had never been this silent. Everyone was praying and hoping but Bella just wasn't waking up.

" We need to decide. Are we going to attempt to change her? I don't know what the result would be, but she might not wake up. Are we willing to take the chance?", Carlisle stood in front of his family.

" I say we change her. She must be in some form of pain.", Edward whispers.

" I need to try and get my daughter back.", Esme nodded.

" No! She has a life ahead of her. She can meet a nice human boy, have a family with him. Have a nice human future.", Rosalie shook her head.

" She's scared, she doesn't realize what's happening to her body right now. I say we change her.", Jasper says.

" I love newborns, I say we change her.", Emmett chuckles.

" No, as much as I love her. The pain of the transformation could scare and kill her. I don't want to risk losing my sister.", Alice shocks us all.

" Four to two. I'll hunt and I'll transform her tonight. Or I'll try to.",Carlisle says then head out to hunt. He runs until he hit the place Esme and him found Bella in. He sits by the place they found her in the basket. He sits there and sobs for the daughter he may lose...

~!~

So what should happen next? Should she take to the change perfectly. Should there be a complication? Should she wake up? Tell me what you think! Oh and let's get this up to 100 reviews! Please!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**~!~**

**3rd person POV**

Several hours later, Carlisle walked back into his home. His mind was racing with the thoughts of what he had to do. He realized that now came the time when he would either lose his daughter, or save her. He'd dry sobbed more than he could ever remember. The once incredibly strong, focused man was falling apart at the seams.

Everyone was sitting in Bella's room. All just waiting for Carlisle to sink his venom coated teeth into her delicate neck. Waiting to see if their family of eight would go down to seven. They all sat in a uncomfortable silence. Carlisle took his place at the head of her bed. He stared down at his broken daughter. The one who used to be so full of life.

Carlisle looked around the room and then went eye level with Bella's neck. He took a deep breath, venom filling his mouth. He was just cetimeters away, he opened his mouth and went closer. He gently bit down, allowing the venom to flow into the wound he'd created with his teeth. It was so hard for him to stop, but he did.

He noticed Bella's heartbeat picked up slightly. Now it was just a waiting game. In a few days they'd know if anything went wrong. If it didn't work.

~!~

Yay! More than 100 reviews! Hope you liked the chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**~!~**

**3rd person POV**

Pain was the only hing that registered in Bella's mind. It was fire, punches, kicks, drowning and twenty migraines all at once. At one point she was resting in cool water with minimum pain, the next it's acid and razorblades.

The Cullens were all worried about her lack of sound. She hadn't made a peep, no screams or moans of pain. The only sound they heard was her erratic heartbeat. It scared them though. Her heart would stop one minute and then pick up even faster than before.

Two days after she was bitten, she started making noises. Her heart was like a helicopter and her screams had started. Edward couldn't take it. He'd darted after the first scream that left her mouth. Carlisle hated himself. He'd put his little girl in pain. If he hadn't freaked out about Edward and Bella, then she wouldn't have left and gotten in that car crash and he wouldn't of had to bite her.

Everyone was on their wits end. Nobody was paying attention when Bella's heart stop and her eyes flashed opened. A bright red in place of the milky chocolate brown that once was there. She gasps in surprise. Everyone ran to her in a flash.

" Mom? Daddy?", her voice was different. It was bell like now. Edward walked into the house and his eyes widened in surprise. He rushed over and pulled her into a tight hug.

" I'll never let anything happen to you again. I'm so sorry. I didn't want Carlisle to be mad at you so I, I gave up. I love you so much, I've loved you since the day they brought you home.", He tells her. She holds him tightly.

" What happened? How am I- like this?", she looks at her pale skin.

" You don't remember?", Alice asks. Bella just shakes her head.

" You were in an accident. A horrible accident and you almost died. We couldn't take wondering when you'd wake up any longer. So I changed you." Carlisle told her.

" An a-accident?", She takes a deep breath and nods.

" You must be thirsty. We can talk more about this later. Ready for your first hunt?", Edward holds his hand out and grins. She takes it and they dart outside.

**~!~**

**Sooooo yep, please review :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight..**

**~!~**

**3rd person POV**

As Edward and Bella neared Canada, he stopped her. Of course he breathed in and listen hard for any near by humans. He dropped Bella's hand and went to stand in front of her.

" Close your eyes.", his breath fanned out over her face and she shivered. Trying to hold in the moan.

" Let your human side go, and your vampire self control. Listen to what you hear. Pay attention to what you smell. What do you want to do?", he starts circling her in a way that should be intimidating but in reality to her she just found it incredibly hot. She pulled him close to her in a quarter of a second.

" Kiss you.", and their mouths met. He gave into the kiss immediately. Teeth clashing, tongues intertwining. His hands traveled to new places on her body they'd never been just like hers traveled on him. In a rush their clothing was peeled off, all of it. He was careful and gentle, he didn't want to hurt her. He understood she wasn't destructible any more, but she deserved a perfect first time and that's what he gave her.

Two hours later they lay on the forest floor, chests heaving, breaths panting, clothing thrown everywhere. Edward took a hold of Bella's hand again and brought it to his lips.

" I love you, my Bella.", He gazes into her crimson red eyes.

" I love you too, Edward. We still have a lot we need to talk about though. This doesn't mean you're off the hook.", she tells him and rubs the hand he's not holding, up and down his chest.

" I know, but you're in trouble too. What the hell were you thinking getting in that car that late at night, when it was pouring down rain none the less?", He hovers over her.

" I remember just needing to get away. You said we couldn't be together. I needed to think. I didn't expect there to be another car on the road. He was going fast and he would have crashed into something. I was just unfortunate enough to be that something", she shrugged. " But I don't care. I'm here now, with you and with our family. We're both frozen forever at seventeen and I don't mind that one bit. What about you? You look like you haven't hunted in forever. When I first saw you, I asked myself if it was really you. Your eyes were completely black and the dark purple under them actually made you look dead." Her eyes filled with venom tears she'd never shed.

" I couldn't handle thinking that you could die any day. I fought with myself the whole time. I already knew that if you didn't make it, I'd go to the Volturi. Even if I had to provoke them, I'd be with you again.", He kissed his way across her collarbone. Her hands fisted in his hair.

" I would never leave you guys like that. I don't even remember most of it.", she shrugs causing his lips to mover lower and her to hiss in pleasure. He grins against her skin but then pulls away. She groans at the loss.

" Now that we've talked a little, I think it's time for a hunt.", A gleam lights up his eyes. Bella pays more attention to the burn in her throat after they put their clothes back on and try to tame their hair.

Her first catch is an elk which she gulps down fast. Blood was all over but it didn't bother Bella or Edward.. Her second is a mountain lion, though Edward's nerves try and get the best of him sometimes. He wanted to jump in and make sure she was alright. After they both felt full, they raced home. No one asked what had took them so long but everyone knew, and even Carlisle didn't argue about it. He'd almost lost his daughter the last time. And he could see home much she truly loved Edward and how much Edward loved her in return.

**~!~**

**What did ya think? Leave me some reviews! Who's seen the new hunger **

**games trailer? I love it! Also, who's gonna go see some sexy**

**Taylor Lautner in Grown Ups 2? To me there's only one other comedy**

**that's close to Grown ups in funniness. That is Identity Thief. I love that movie!**

**Anyway! Please Review follow and favorite. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**~!~**

_**3rd person pov**_

As Edward and Bella caught sight of the house, they made sure their appearances were OK. Knowing Alice, she already knew what had happened in the woods before the hunt. The wind blew and Edward went still. Bella's nose scrunched up in disgust. An awful wet dog smell filled the air. Edward spun around and pushed Bella behind him. The rest of the family darted out. Before they realized, four large wolves came from the woods. The one in the front shook a little then was a human. After pulling some pants on he glared at us.

" What is the meaning of this? We have a treaty! You bite no one, you kill no one.", the large man said. Carlisle stepped out.

" She was about to die, I couldn't let her. She's my daughter.", he tells him.

" Daughter or not the treaty was broken.", another man stepped out from behind the trees.

" Please, let us go just this once. I used my venom to help, not to harm. She is a vegetarian like us.", Esme pleaded.

" Vegetarian? She has red eyes!", the man yelled.

" She's a newborn. Her eyes are red because her own human blood lingers in the tissues.", Carlisle explained. The shape shifter contemplated this.

" Just this one time. I can see how much you love her, but you're on a short leash. We'll make an arrangement to make adjustments to the treaty. I'm Sam by the way. Alpha of the pack. Over there is my beta, Jacob.", Sam pointed to the man who came out of the trees.

" Just tell us when you're ready. Thank you but we must be going in now.", Carlisle grabbed Bella's arm and dragged her inside before pulling her into a tight hug.

" Don't you ever scare me like that again.", He growls.

" I'm sorry Daddy.", she hugs him tighter.

**~!~**

**I didn't get that many reviews last chapter :( Did you guys not like it? Please Follow, Favorite and review :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

So, this is most likely the last chapter. I really loved writing this fanfic. Leave comments!

~!~

3rd person POV- 110 YEARS LATER

Bella giggles as Edward kisses her neck. They just moved back to Forks, Washington and are sitting in their meadow. The sunlight hits their skin and reflects rainbows. Edward caresses her cheek. His wedding ring glinting in the sunlight. She holds his hand there then turns her head and kisses his palm.

They got married three years after Bella's change. It was a small affair, not many guests. For their honeymoon they went to Isle Esme. There, they proceeded to break two beds and put some cracks in a few walls. Once they returned home, Emmett teased them relentlessly.

Carlisle and Esme had watched Bella grow from a baby to a strong young vampire. She'd faced death, she'd fallen in love, she grew. Faster than they thought possible. Time had just seemed to pass before Bella. Then she came along and they wanted to slow it down, but it only went faster.

Carlisle regretted the day of Bella's accident for the longest time. Then, Bella pointed out that it gave her a new chance. A new chance with Edward, a new chance to appreciate life. It let her finally begin her life, the one she'd wanted for the longest time.

Esme walked up next to Carlisle and they watched Edward and Bella walk through the trees. Esme wound her arm around Carlisle's waist as his went around her shoulders.

" Look at her.", she lays her head on Carlisle's shoulder. He nod and sighs happily.

" Our baby girl.", He says. Bella looks through the windows and smiles at her parents. Her mom and her daddy...

~!~

So, leave your reviews! I'd also like to say, thank you to the people who stuck with this story from the beginning. I know that some of the middle chapters weren't their best. My friend's passing had upset me and the chapters weren't at their potential because of that.

If you'd like, leave a review about a possible outtake and I may write it. Once again, thank you for sticking with this story!


End file.
